Electric submersible pumps (ESPs) may be deployed for any of a variety of pumping purposes, and often comprise a submersible pump powered by a submersible motor which is protected by a motor protector. For example, where a substance (e.g., hydrocarbons in an earthen formation) does not readily flow responsive to existing natural forces, an ESP may be implemented to artificially lift the substance. If an ESP fails during operation, the ESP must be removed from the pumping environment and replaced or repaired, either of which results in a significant cost to an operator.
In various applications, sensors or other detectors are used to detect pumping system failure and to output a warning regarding pumping system failure. Additionally, some well-related pumping applications employ sensors to monitor aspects of the pumping system operation, and surveillance engineers are employed to monitor the data and to make decisions regarding pumping system operation based on that data. However, such techniques may not address pumping system issues soon enough and may be subject to errors.